


Alone

by cosmicsthetics



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicsthetics/pseuds/cosmicsthetics
Summary: He was dead. And George was alone





	

> George King was alone. He had moved out of his apartment building five years ago right after it happened. Today was the anniversary of _it_. But his therapist said to not think about _it_ anymore. She said he would never move on if some of him kept believing that it was all a dream and that the three of them were still together, two men and a dog, still happy and alive. He held onto that belief as tightly as Sam had held onto him as he closed his eyes for the last time of his life in that road that day.
> 
> George lived now lived in small apartment on the west side now. He always reasoned that he lived there because it was closer to work. Not because he couldn’t stand in the kitchen where Sam would always stand and laugh as he baked. Not because he couldn’t walk down the hallway and face all of his friends, no- his family, that he shut out off his life. Not because he couldn’t lay in that bed alone, not when it had once been warm and full with the love of his life.
> 
> _Sam spun around the kitchen, humming along to the soundtrack of a musical they had seen. George stood in the doorway, simply watching, as to not disturb Sam and all his beauty. And yet Sam still knew he was there, and had turned to the door offering out his hand,_
> 
> _“Don’t just stand there Georgie, dance with me.”_
> 
> But now as he thought about the old apartment, he started to long for it. To long for the place where he didn’t feel alone. The place where his heart wasn’t dead, and he was happy. And suddenly he was in his car, the same beat up gray car that had driven him through America. The same car that had driven Sam and him to their first date at the little Italian restaurant. Or to their last date, when he had proposed as they watched the sunset, and had promised they would watch the sunset there many more times in the future.
> 
> _“Do you think this could be our thing? Having a picnic and cuddling while watching the sunset right here?” Sam asked, as he stared out at all the colors in the sky. George hugged the smaller man tightly then._
> 
> _“There’s no one else I’d rather picnic and watch the sunset with.”_
> 
> George started to wonder why he had never got a new car after Sam died.
> 
> He could hear his therapist in his head telling him not to think about Sam dying, but to just think of that as something that helped him into this new stage of life. That part of therapy was usually when he told her to shut up, as she still had someone to go home to every night. She wasn’t alone after having both the love of her life and her dog killed on the same day. She wasn’t the one so fucked up she started crying when she saw her own car. That was just him. And that always would be him.
> 
> He wiped the tears off his face, reminding himself to not be so damn pathetic and started to drive. He drove past the park where he sat during their first fight. He drove past Sam’s favorite Chinese restaurant and the pound where he adopted Princess from.
> 
> _“We should call her Princess!” Sam giggled, as the tiny puppy licked his face. George was smiling widely as he watched his lover and the newest addition to their little family._
> 
> _“Anything for you my King.”_
> 
> His therapist had told him that maybe he needed a new dog to get his mind off of Princess. But anytime George even saw another dog he was just reminded that he was never going to run with her in the park again. He was never going to accidentally eat the dog treats Sam had made for her again. He was never going to be able to replace the whole in his heart Sam and Princess had left.
> 
> George kept driving until he realized he had reached the building. The building looked the same as he had left it, and some little part of his brain told him that he was finally home, and that he should never leave the building again. Tears started to fall from his eyes again and he wildly looked around for something to distract himself. His eyes caught on the little cafe across the street where the two of them had always got coffee.
> 
> _“One Caramel Macchiato for you, and one latte for me,” George said smiling, as he set two cups down on the table and sat down across from Sam, “I have to say Sammy, I love you a latte.”_
> 
> _“Stop PUNishing me Georgie,” Sam tried to sound angry, but he was still smiling brightly at George._
> 
> A car whizzed by George and he jumped back. Ever since that car had changed his life five years ago, he still never felt safe near them. He turned back to the building and slowly entered. He walked through the lobby and up the stairs to the hallway he never thought he’d return to. He was walking slowly down the hall, passed all of their friend’s doors. The hall seemed too quiet to George, all of his friends must have moved out long ago, and had all moved on. None of them probably even remembered him and Sam anyway.
> 
> George walked until he reached the familiar worn door at the end of the hall. The door was open just a crack, as if someone had been there already today, but when he pushed the door open and stepped on to the familiar wooden floors and saw the layers of dust, he knew that no one had been here for a long time. He must have been right that no one cared anymore, as he traced his finger across the empty bookshelf, and brought it back to his body coated in dust. He turned to the left into what had been their living room and felt the tears return to his eyes.
> 
> _“I can’t dance with you Georgie- I don’t know how to tango.” Sam seemed embarrassed as he stared at George’s outstretched hand as he invited Sam to tango with him. George simply smiled and grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him close._
> 
> _“Let me teach you Sammy, it’s simple really.”_
> 
> George turned away from the living room, hoping to forget. But everywhere he looked he saw Sam and him, happily living their lives. George had fallen in love in this apartment. And now he was falling all over again. He was falling in love with the ghost of the messy haired baker in the kitchen, and the boy who cried when he finally told George about his family, and had held George when George did the same. He fell in love with Samuel Seabury, and everything he had ever done. But Sam was dead and George was alone.
> 
> He sat down on the floor of the kitchen and cried and cried until he felt someone watching him. And when he looked up and saw Sam staring down at him, with flour on his shirt and a song in his head, offering his hand to George. He heard the familiar sound of Princess running on the tile of the kitchen, and felt her licking at his hand. For the first time that day he smiled, because they may be gone, but they had never truly left him.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for some of my friends, as it's inspired by our roleplay. But I loved how this turned out so I decided to post it so you all can cry with me <3
> 
> -trashilton


End file.
